The One Who I Love
by XxRedSky-DragneelxX
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, menemukan dirinya dicintai oleh dua pria dari guild gairy tail. pria manakah yang akan ia pilih? gomen, bad at making summary. mind to RnR? Flames are always allowed, but no way for silent readers...


**The One who I Love**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, alur yang terlalu cepat, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, penempata tanda baca yang hancur, dll, dsb, dkk, dst**

**Pair : Lucy X ...**

**.**

**HOREEEEEE! Pada akhirnya aku keluar dari lubang penderitaan UTS. Kalaian semua rindu ga sama aku? Readers : ga tuch. TT_TT ya sudah. Fic ini kupersembahkan kepada seluruh readers yang selalu meriview dan membaca fic fic ku semuanya, juga kepada anggota kelas 7E SMP sekolah saya yang selalu membuatku semangat dan membuatku tertawa sepanjang segala masa... tanpa basa basi lagi silahkan dibaca...**

**.**

**Happy Hitsugaya Fernandes Present**

**The One who I Love**

**Don't like dont't read!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Di pagi yang cerah di kota Magnolia, semuanya tampak tenang melaksanakan aktivitas mereka masing masing... seperti biasa kita dapat melihat manusia manusia aneh di dalam sebuah guild yang dinyatakan terkuat, Fairy Tail. Semuanya tampak riang... berkelahi, makan, minum minum, mengobrol, dan lain sebagainya. Di sisi guild, kita dapat melihat ada 3 orang perempuan yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain di salah satu meja bar guild.

.

" Hei... selamat pagi Levy, Mira! " sapa seorang perempuan berambut scarlet kepada dua gadis di depannya

" Pagi Erza... " Kata Levy dan Mira bersamaan kepada wanita berambut scarlet yang bernama Erza

" hei... sepertinya ada yang kurang di dini... " tanya Erza sambil celingak celinguk

" hm... benar juga... guild ramai seperti biasa... Gray ada, Cana ada, Reedus ada, Jet dan Droy ada, Gajeel ada, Romeo ada, Wendy ada, Macao dan Wakaba ada, Master... ada..., Alzak dan Bisca ada... eto... Juvia ada, siapa lagi ya? " tanya Levy sambil mengabsen anggota guild nya satu-satu

" hmm... tempat ini juga lebih terasa dingin...biasanya lebih hangat... tunggu dulu... Hangat... hangat...hangat...hangat...hangat... haaaangaaaat... siapa ya? #Gubrak! " kata Erza dengan mulutnya sambil terbuka lebar

" ITU DIA~! TIDAK ADA NATSU DAN LUCY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BERHASIL BERHASIL BERHASIL, HOREE! " kata Mira sambil joget joget ala dora the explorer

" Bagian mana yang paling kau suka? #BUKAN ITU BUUUUU! . eh salah... mereka ke mana ya? " tanya Levy.

.

Krieeett...

Pintu guild terbuka dengan lembutnya tanpa bantingan dan kemungkinan itu Natsu hanyalah 0,000000000001% dan ternyata kemungkinan itu benar. Seketika guild menjadi hening akan perlakuan Natsu yang tidak biasa yaitu membuka pintu guild dengan perlahan O.o

Natsu berjalan dengan lemas lalu duduk di salah satu kursi bar. Mira menghamiri Natsu yang sudah seperti Zombie itu.

" Mau ayam pedas saus Tabasco Natsu? " tanya Mira

" tidak, terima kasih... aku mau air putih saja... "

Semua anggota guild cengo dengan mulut terbuka lebar mata juling dan lidah melet.

" D-DUNIA AKAN KIAMAAAAAAT! " Teriak Gray

" kau berisik, gray. " kata Natsu pelan

Gray dan beberapa anggota guild benar benar pingsan mendengar Natsu memamnggil Gray dengan nama aslinya untuk pertama kalinya.

" K-Kau tidak apa - apa, Natsu? " tanya Mira lembut mengira Natsu hampir mati

" yaah... aku tidak apa apa..." Natsu lalu berbaring di meja guild dan menutup kedua matanya mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya # MUKA NATSU! KAWAIIIIIIII!~.

.

BRAK!

" Yo Minna! aku pulang dari misi! Mira berikan aku segelas air putih! " Teriak Lucy

Seketika itu juga Natsu bangun dari tidurnya itu

" YO LUCE! Selamat siang! Kamu lama sekali kembalinya! " tanya Natsu dengan perubahan sikap 180o . semua anggota guild langsung cengo sekali lagi dan ada beberapa yang pingsan mengira dunia akan kiamat

" Wah wah... kelihatannya Natsu baru dihidupkan dari dunia zombienya begitu melihat Lucy. " kata Mira sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

" M-mira? A-aku.. t-tidak ko! A-aku hanya sekedar... Etoo... " Natsu terlihat gugupmenjawab pertanyaan Mira apalagi dengan Lucy di sampingnya.

" hmmm apa? apa? Coba kau jelaskan." Semuanya tampak senang melihat Natsu yang begitu hebat dalam bertarung langsung di pojokkan oleh 2 pertanyaan. Semuanya tampak senang melihat pertunjukan langka ini namun bukan untuk satu orang berambut biru hitam.

" cih. "

.

" Yosh minna! aku pulang dulu! Sudah malam nich! Sampai ketemu besok! " Lucy lalu pergi meninggalkan semuanya

" kalau negitu aku juga pulang! Jaa! Ayo happy! " kata natsu

" Aye! Natsu tidak perlu seperti itu! Aku relako kamu pergi sendiri lagi pula kau harus menemani Lucy pergi ke rumahnya karena ka m- mpmpmhphmh! " mulut happy langsung di bekap oleh saus tabasco yang di bawa natsu lalu membawa Happy keluar dengan cepat!" JAA MINNA! "

.

" Huaaah! Kenapa kau begitu jahat Natsuuu... " Happy bertanya

" kan sudah kubilang itu rahasia! " bentak Natsu

" kenapa? Kan aku membantumu!"

" oh bukan begitu caranya happy. lagi pula kau kan sudah tau... "

" oho! Aku sangat ingat kau mengatakan kau menyukai 'dia'! DEKITERUUUU! "

" Oh diam lah happy! " kata Natsu dengan semburat merah mengelilingi mukanya

.

Lucy menapakan kaki kakinya di pinggir sungai dengan riang gembira. Seperti dua orang yang selalu menasihatinya agar tidak jatuh.

" huaaah! Misi yang menyenangkan! Tadaima! "

" Okaeri! "

" KYAAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU? GRAAAYYYYYY! "

" S-santai Lucy. Aku bisa terkena gangguan telinga dalam ku." Kata Gray sambil mengorek kupingnya yang belum pernah di bersihkan

" sekarang... CEPAT KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU! " bentak Lucy

" kau seperti Ibu ibu saja. Lagi PMS ya? "

" KURANG AJARRR! "

.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Dapat terlihat seorang gadis yang tampak puas dan seorang lelaki dengan luka di sekujur seluruh kakinya dapat terlihat bekas luka tonjokan bertubi tubi. (no dirty mind please...)

" sekarang katakan urusan mu datang kemari... " tanya Lucy

" haah... aku datang ke sini untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan mu..." nada suara gray sekarang berubah serius.

" dan apakah itu? "

"Lucy... sudah lama aku ingin menyatakan ini padamu. Sudah lama aku merasakan rasa ini. Bolehkah aku mengatakan hal ini sekarang? Lucy... aku menyukaimu... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? " tanya Gray

Lucy tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Gray, di wajahnya tersirat raut muka kesedihan, ketakutan, dan kesalahan.

" G-Gray? M-maafkan aku... tapi aku harus menolaknya. Aku... tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada mu... maafkan aku... tapi... kita tetap teman... iya kan ? " ucapLucy sedikit takut akan pertemanannya yang akan rusak.

" hmph. Aku sudah tau kau akan menjawab hal itu." Kata Gray

" he? Jadi kau sudah tau? Lalu kenapa masih di tanyakan? " tanya Lucy pada Gray

" hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi saja... lalu kalau boleh tahu... apa ada orang yang kau sukai? " tanya Gray hati - hati

" ada... "

" siapa dia? "

" dia... R-A-H-A-S-I-A... " Lucy tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gray.

" haaaah... dasar... walau begitu kita tetap teman... janji..."

" em. Janji... "

.

BRAK!

" Hai semuanya! " sapa Lucy pada semua orang yang ada di guild

" selamat pagi Lucy/ Lucy-san /Lucy-sama / Lu-chan . " sapa semua orang pada Lucy

" hmmm... " Lucy nampak berpikir

" ada apa, Lu-chan? " tanya Levy pada Lucy

" ada yang kurang di sini... "

" oh ya? Mari kita lihat... Gray ada, Cana ada, Reedus ada, Jet dan Droy ada, Gajeel ada- "

" ITU DIA! "

" apanya?"

" aku tidak mendengar ' Yo Luce! ' atau sapaan lain dari Natsu " kata Lucy

" Woah! Lu-chan! Kau langsung tau kalau Natsu ridak ada... " Levy tersenyum jahil kepada Lucy

" B-bukan begitu Levy - chan. " terlihat rona merah di ke dua pipi Lucy

BRAAK!

" yo luce! " sapa Natsu.

" lihat apa yang kubilang? Kalian memang memiliki ikatan yang kuat! " Teriak Levy

" oh diamlah! " kata Lucy

" Luceeee... " kata Natsu

" ada apa,Natsu? "

" bisa bicara denganmu sebentar? " Natsu menatap Lucy dengan senyum dan matanya yang hangat

Deg! Deg! Deg!

' a-ada apa ini ? hanya karena Natsu memintaku untuk bicara dengannya bukan berarti dia ingin... kyaaa! ' gumam Lucy dalam hati

" ayo Luce! "

" B-Baiklah!

.

Lucy memakai baju yang cukup bagus karena ia di minta Natsu untuk pergi ke pinggir sungai siang hari ini jam 3.00 sore ini.

" dasar!padahal jam segini aku bisa melanjutkan novelku. Semoga ini hal yang penting... ya... hal yang penting... " kata Lucy pada dirinya sendiri

" Ah! Di sana! Natsuuu! "

"OH! Luce kau datang juga. "

" kau ingin membicarakan apa?apa ini hal yang penting ? "

" yaah begitulah... happy memintaku untuk memberikannya batu batu hitam padanya untuk di serahkan kepada pembjuat pedang dan dijadikan senjata bagi Lili. Tolong bantu aku carikan ya! " kata Natsu sambil mengatup dua tangannya

" D-DASAR BODOOOOOOOH! MEMBUAT HARAPAN ORANG MUSNAH SAJAAAA! " Teriak Lucy

" memangnya harapan mua apa?" tanya Natsu

" he? Ah tidak! Tidak... lupakan saja. "

.

1 setengah jam kemudian...

" Huft! Selesai sudah!hanya itu sajakan... ya sudah aku pulang dulu... Jaa! " kata Lucy sambil berjalan pulang. Tiba tiba Natu menangkap tangannya lalu berkata kepadanya dengan nada serius...

" sebenarnya... bukan itu maksudku..."

" apa yang kau maksud, Natsu? "

" aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu... mancari batu hanya alasan karena ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting... "

" Natsu...Kau..."

" L-luce? Aku... sebenarnya aku... aku mencintaimu... Lucy Heartfilia... maukah kau menjadi pasanganku? " tanya Natsu dengan ragu ragu

" Natsu... aku... aku... "

" sepertinya kau tidak dapat membalas perasaanku... tidak apaapa...lagi pula... ini hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi saja... maaf sudah merepokanmu...aku pulang dulu... " Natsu berjalan pulang dengan wajah murung.

Lucy langsung membalikan badannya dan menarik Natsu untuk menahannya pergi dan Lucy pun akhirnya... membalas perasaan Natsu bukan melalui perkataan, namun melalui tindakan... dengan mencium tepat di bibirnya...

" L-Luce? a-aku tidak mengerti... kau... seharusnya tidak mencintaiku... aku hanyalah pria bodoh yang tidak tahu apa apa... " tanya Natsu pada Lucy

" justru hal yang kau milikilah sehingga aku dapat jatuh pada mu..."

" apa? "

"kau... masih polos, lugu , lalu... kau memiliki sid\fat rela berkorban demi teman temanmu. Itulah hal yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Natsu Dragneel, aku juga mencintaimu, jadilah kekasihku."

" arigatou... Luce..."

Mereka berduapun berciuman dengan penuh perasaan cinta dan kebahagiaan dengan sinar matahari terbenam. Sungguh sangat waktu yang tepat bagi Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia untuk menjadi pasangan yang abadi.

.

**OWARI!**

**READERRRRSSSS! Oh my god! Sudah lama aku ga buat fanfic. Begini deh hasilnya. Fanfic jelek, bahasa ga beraturan, Main stream banget ya... saya juga tau ko. Tapi saya masih berharap agar dapat review review yang baik berupa pujian, saran atau kritik. Flame also allowed but no way for silent readers! Kemudian, aku pengen ubah pen name ku nich. Happy hitsugaya Fernandes hanyalah nama sementara sebelum aku menemukan ciri khas ku sendiri. Sekarang aku mau ubah menjadi : Redsky-Dragneel. Lebih kece badai kan? Ok dech. oh ya satu lagi. kalo mau bikin fanfic super junior musti pilih apa ya? screenplay bukan? tolong di jawab bagi yang tahu ya... Sekian dan terima kasih. Final words...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
